


Cocina

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-08
Updated: 2007-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces Shion se pregunta si no es Satoko quien la está cuidando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocina

La idea de cocinar nunca había pasado por la cabeza de Shion, hasta la semana en que Furude Rika se enfermó y Satoko tuvo que pasar dicha semana a punta de arroz y miso.

Su primer intento, supervisado por Kasai, fue la prueba tangible de que tenía talento y de que, posiblemente, no tardaría mucho en ser capaz de preparar un gran banquete que podía ofrecerle a Satoshi mismo cuando regresase.

Aun así, cuando fue a entregarle el almuerzo a Satoko, las cosas no salieron tan bien.

—No tengo intenciones de comer eso, Shion-san —había dicho la niña—. Además Rena-san prometió compartir su almuerzo con todos hoy. —Shion, quien bien sabía de los legendarios almuerzos de esta, estuvo a punto de reaccionar de la peor forma ante eso, pero Mion la detuvo, arrastrándola al otro lado del salón.

—No es eso, Shion —murmuró Mion señalando la caja de almuerzo que su hermana menor había preparado—. Satoko odia las verduras y está avergonzada de que alguien más la esté cuidando. —Las palabras de su hermana no eran suficientes para convencerla, pero ver a la pequeña rubia discutiendo con Keiichi, quien insistía en comer la carne preparada por Rena y dejarle las verduras para que _'creciera de una buena vez'_ , le fue imposible negar que era cierto, al menos en parte.

Un par de semanas después, luego de varios experimentos culinarios, Shion regresó, decidida a hacer que Satoko accediera a comer lo que ella había preparado. No aceptaría un no por respuesta, se había dicho, y en últimas obligaría a la rubia a comer.

Para su suerte (o la de Satoko) los demás se encargaron de convencer a la pequeña, quien, a regañadientes y ligeramente sonrojada, acabó con la comida rápidamente.

—No está mal —fue lo que dijo al devolverle la caja de almuerzo—, pero Rika sigue cocinando mejor... —Shion, por primera vez, no reaccionó tan mal ante las palabras de la rubia, y todo lo que hizo fue sacarle la lengua y salir del colegio, ya que sólo faltaban unos minutos para el comienzo de las clases de la tarde.

El tiempo ayudó a que Satoko dejase de quejarse, aunque, por alguna razón, las trampas que la rubia preparaba exclusivamente para ella incrementaron ("Muestras de afecto" las llamaban Furude y Maebara), pero sólo fue cuando se resfrió que ésta se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a pasar las tardes junto a los demás, Satoko incluida.

Si Kasai no la hubiese detenido ella no habría dudado en segundo en levantarse a preparar el almuerzo de Houjou e ir hasta Hinamizawa, pero su guardaespaldas se empeñó en impedírselo, en gran parte gracias a que el Doctor Irie le había recomendado guardar reposo.

Al final Shion se rindió y pasó el día dedicada a leer varios mangas que su hermana había insistido en prestarle meses atrás, hasta que al atardecer se quedó dormida.

Al despertar lo primero que notó fue el olor de comida recién preparada y su primer pensamiento fue "ya estoy bien". Alegre, se levantó de la cama y encontró a Kasai inclinado sobre la estufa.

—Como siempre tan preocupado por mi —canturreó mientras se acercaba—. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? —preguntó, curiosa.

—En la tarde vinieron todos —le informó en hombre, ignorando su pregunta—, pero usted estaba dormida. Antes de irse Houjou-san preparó algo. —Kasai abrió las ollas y Shion, al ver el contenido de estas, rió.

Esa noche su comida sería sopa de miso y arroz.


End file.
